Brah, you shoulda been there
by itsyorukun44
Summary: This is Geoff's POV of what happened during the game night Mainly GeoffXDJ Please excuse my delay


What I saw

TDI everybody

M

POV- Geoff's

Dude I was freaking out, I don't know what happened, but I liked it. Bridge is the love of my life, We make out like everyday and do some more every night. The thing about it was, we never "did" it. We would roll on the floor and kiss but it never got primal. She was one of those conservative ones, and I respect that about her but what happened last night was....brah.. You have no idea.

Ok lets start back from when it first started. I was in the trailer talking to Bridge when Duncan came over and asked me to play a man game. I told them I was talking to Bridgette but they taunted me and called me chicken. Usually I would have ignored them but something told me to go. If I had only knew what I was walking into. I hung up after saying good bye to Bridgette and then came over.

The game was truth or dare. "Are you serious" I asked. I could have been talking about love with Bridge but nooooo I hung up to hang out with the boys. "What's the matter Geoff, you afraid" Duncan said giving me a noogie. "I'm game, I'm game now let me go" I said as I struggled for my breath.

"Good, now lets begin. Owen, Truth or Dare" said Duncan to the big oaf. "Oooh Truth" said Owen. "Is it true that you are gay?" Duncan asked as the other boys and I laughed. "Yeah" said Owen as he bear hugged Duncan. "Dude Ok let me go sheesh" said Duncan. "Awww did someone feel something hard on their ass" said DJ as I high-fived him. "Fine Mr. Cocky its your turn. Truth or Dare" said Duncan. "Dare me man" said DJ. "I dare you to show us if black guys are bigger down there" said Duncan. "Um….why do you want to see it" said DJ scared. "A dare is a dare" said Duncan "Now unzip" DJ looked around at the crowd of guys. "Oh man" DJ said as he unzipped his shorts and took his member out his pants to reveal a 8 incher. It was plump and juicy with a succulent head. A clear bubble of precum formed at the tip of the mass.

"Well well, not bad." Said Duncan. "Are you gay?" said DJ. "I dunno" said Duncan teasingly. "Truth or Dare me brah" said Duncan rubbing his crotch on purpose. "Wait your skippin me" I said for some reason. I think deep in my heart I wanted this, I was just to preoccupied with Bridgette. I mean I loved her but this situation just shocked me.I even felt a semi erection in my pants. I never got this far with Bridgett. I would picture her naked, and as usuall I would get a straight wood but this situation made me want it. "Okay its your turn, truth or dare" said Duncan. "Dare" I said proudly. "I dare you to lick any part of Justin" said Duncan, as Justin took off everything. "Anywhere?" I asked. "Of course" said Justin flashing his body. In his mind he is God's greatest gift. He can do whatever he wants, so this was nothing. I decided that I would lick his nipple.

So I went over to Justin and I went for his chest. At first I was scared because I never did this before. I never did anything sexually besides firing off knuckle children in my house. So I stretched out my tongue to lick the erect nipple. My tongue licked this nipple and some erotic force made me suck the brown bud. Justin blushed as he rubbed his other nipple. Duncan was suprised at this action as I threw myself at Justin. Once I finished sucking the bud I had to pull myself back. Justin refraimed from pulling me back. "I am sorry dude I dont know what came over me" I said. "It was a dare dont worry" Justin said hiding his conspicuous hard on. "Wow that was hot" said Trent.

"Well then truth or dare" said Duncan. "Dare" said Trent. "I dare you to lick Owen's asshole, if he shitted then suck his cock" said Duncan. Trent gasped at the horrid dare. Owen stripped as all his fat hung out in the open as well as a massive cock, 10 inches to be exact. "You might wanna go for the cock" said Owen. Trent obliged as he went straight for the cock. Trent sucked the head and slid down about 6 inches. Owen groaned as his mass was being sucked by Trent.

All this time I was feeling super hard. Then a few minutes I felt Duncan at my pants. "What are you....." I studdered before I was kissed by DJ. My sapphires caught eye with his onyx eyes. Duncan moved his way to Justin as DJ started to "play with me". I was at a loss as I had my best brah sucking my meat. It was so wrong but I felt soooo hot as he took my cock in his mouth. By then everyone was naked so we all saw each other's junk. DJ was 8 inches, Duncan was 8 and a half I was 9 and was tied with Justin, Trent was also 8 and Owen topped us all with 10 inches of mass.

Duncan pretty much dominated the hunk. I watched in amazement as he pumped his 8 inch inside Justin. His face in so much pleasure, I wanted that. I wanted to feel something inside. I looked down at DJ who was sucking me and I just wanted to feel him. I wanted to be pumped. "Truth or Dare" I asked as he continued to suck me. "Dare" DJ said as he licked my shaft. " I dare you to fuck me" I said as he smiled at me. "You didnt have to dare" said DJ as he pushed me over on the floor and started to lick my hole. I had never felt this before. All my friends here were having sex and here I was being tongue fucked. I rubbed my fully erect cock as he started to place himself inside me. "Aww fuck" I screamed as he pushed himself inside me.

After a few slow pumps,my butt allowed him to enter inside me. My insides were enraged with heat and passion. My ass happily allowed him to fuck me. His manly meat thrusted inside me. I felt so intact with my love side. Trent and the other's attention focused to us as they jerked each other off and watched us do it. I had never been more embarassed or alive then I was now. I even got a treat from Duncan as he shoved a dick in my mouth. After a few more minutes of pumping and thrusting we all came.

DJ held me in my sleep while Owen held (or should I say cuddled) Trent and Duncan and Justin slept beside me and DJ. The next morning however was weird.

"Hey guy-whoa" Harold said walking in. "Hey whats all the hulabaloolycrap" said LeShawna. "TRENT!" said Gwen. "GEOFF" said Bridgette. Both girls came out running while Leshawna and the other girls came running after the two. All of us guys sat there in our cum and embarassment. After that day the whole camp changed. Bridgette and I broke up and things didnt go the same for the girls and the guys.

So brah, thats what happened any questions.

"Why wasnt I invited" said Chris and Chef.


End file.
